La sonrisa de Amy
by AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima
Summary: Esta es una historia corta y como es está escrita en DA también está aquí. En esta historia conocerá a Amy y John y su sonrisa. Espero que les guste. Para más información deberán leer la historia completa y leer la descripción en el final. Gracias :D :D


Era otro día en está ocupada, feliz y pequeña ciudad. Todos se están despertando, alistando para ir a trabajar en sus negocios o en una compañía de negocios; todos excepto por Amy. Ella como siempre estaba triste, con su marca de quemadura permanente en la izquierda de su cara, ella estaba sentada en su mesa de cenar pensativa o es así como ella se ve todos los días desde que tiene esa insignificante marca. Amy estaba tan sólo tomando café en su taza favorita con la palabra "café" en el lado a lo largo.

Una vez ella terminó su café, ella dejó su casa hacia la oficina, y una vez el día de trabajo termina ella fue a su casa, se ducho como siempre, dejó sus cosas listas para el día siguiente y con su triste, sin emociones cara ella se fue a dormir. Y ella repite su rutina todos los días, ella nunca sonríe o cambia nada en su rutina, siempre era, hogar, trabajo y hogar, nada más, nada menos.

Un día, cuando ella llega a su oficina, ella nota a alguien...

Amy pensando: ¿quién es ese, qué está haciendo en el escritorio vacio?  
John: Hola, soy John, estoy aquí para ayudarte (él sonreía mientras agitaba su mano "hola" a ella)

John era un chico como cualquier otro en está ciudad pequeña, él estaba sonriendo, siendo amable con ella. Normalmente nadie le sonreía a ella o la saludaba desde hace un tiempo, y no porque no intentaban ser amable como él está haciendo, pero tristemente a ella no le gustaba nadie más y dejó de sonreír hace mucho tiempo. Él ya estaba trabajando en lo que normalmente hace ella, él estaba procesando la información necesaria en la computadora por todos los archivos que normalmente trabajaba todos los días.

Después de sentarse en su escritorio ella alzó una ceja...

Amy pensando: ¿ayudarme? no, gracias (comienza a trabajar)  
John: (acercándose donde ella y la pila de archivos que tiene en su escritoria) bueno, tomaré la mitad de esto (y se dirigió de vuelta a su escritorio)  
John pensando: me pregunto si es que ella sonreirá alguna vez (mientras que trabaja)

John estaba trabajando en la computadora muy rápido y con una sonrisa mientras Amy estaba continuaba trabajando como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si él no estuviese allí, con su expresión en la cara muerta de emociones sin sonreír de vuelta; así es como ella es y ella no quería cambiarlo. El día acabó, era hora de salir...

John: Bueno, todo listo, nos vemos mañana (mientras él regresaba su mitad a su escritorio pero a la pila de "Hecho")

Amy terminó su parte y acomodó todo en la caja de "hecho" que tiene sobre su escritorio al costado de la de "para hacer", mientras John le agitaba la mano con un chao hacia ella y después se iba. Ella se fue a casa después de eso, y continuó con su rutina como todos los días como si la existencia de John nunca apareciera en su vida y no realizó que la única cosa que más necesitaba es un poco de ayuda de un compañero de trabajo como cualquier otro en la oficina.

La oficina es una habitación con un montón de escritorios, en pares, todos tenían que trabajar con un compañero, con una pareja, con un amigo porque trabajando en equipo es importante en todos lados. Todos tienen un compañero, bueno todos excepto por Amy, ella solía tener uno, pero ella renuncio hace mucho tiempo, su jefe trata de encontrarle uno nuevo pero hasta ahora, ellos no se quedan por no más de una semana y Amy seguía siendo la misma persona con su cara triste, enseñando no emociones a ninguno.

EL día siguiente fue similar...

John: Buenos días Amy, tomaré esto (mientras empezaba a dividir el trabajo y tomando la mitad hacia su escritorio)

y cuando el día terminó...

John: deberías intentar cambiar tu rutina, buenas noches (mientras dejaba el trabajo terminado donde tenía que dejarlo)

Y de nuevo él se fue y después de un rato ella también se fue notando que ellos terminaron un poco más temprano de lo normal, pero no le tomo mucha importancia a ese hecho.

Y en el día siguiente en la oficina...

John: Buen día Amy, un día deberías intentar salir (y de nuevo comenzó tomando su parte)

Al final de ese día...

John pensando: la haré sonreír, ella nunca lo hace  
John: Ha sido un buen día, ¿verdad? (deja sus papeles donde corresponde)

Y los días fueron similares, y día a día John continuaba ayudándola, dándole diferentes sugerencias de cómo ella podría cambiar un poco su rutina para hacerla sonreír, mientras ella se va dando cuenta que ellos están haciendo un gran equipo, pero ella no quiere admitirlo, además ella nota que día a día ella ha empezado a llegar temprano a casa, hasta que un día...

John: ¿has notado que estamos haciendo un gran equipo?  
Amy pensando: tiene razón... (inconscientemente, hace una media sonrisa)

Y al final de ese día...

John pensando: eso está mucho mejor  
John: hasta mañana  
Amy: nos vemos (sonriendo)

Ella estaba sonriendo como si nada más fuera importante, ella estaba agradecida de tener un compañero de trabajo y desde ese día en adelante, ella comenzó a sonreír de nuevo, John finalmente consiguió su meta secreta de hacerla sonreír otra vez y disfrutar más la vida, vida que ella pensó una vez que ella nunca disfrutaría de nuevo gracias a una pequeña e insignificante marca de quemadura que obtuvo. Además desde ese día en adelante, ella era más amigable y no sólo con su pareja, ahora amigo pero con todos en el trabajo.

El fin :D :D

* * *

La Sonrisa de Amy by AnonimadeLima

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction©2015 AnonimadeLima

#amy #john #original #originalcharacters #originalstory #amysmile

Hola, está es una muy corta historia, donde usó mis personajes originales que diseñe para mi curso. si te estabas preguntando sobre esos "storyboarding" que hice en 3 partes, primero los "thumbnail" de la historia completa que hice en la semana 9 ( **Semana 9** ), y de allí la versión en borrador ( **Semana 10-11** ) de está y finalmente la última versión ( **Semana 12** ) pero sólo 10 paneles de la historia (el comienzo); bueno, aquí está la versión escrita ^^ ^^  
Espero lo disfruten, como podrán ver es no largo como algo que normalmente hago, pero me pidieron que haga una historia corta y para ser honesta, nunca escribimos la historia completa para la clase, tan sólo dibujamos el "storyboarding" :D :D

Bueno, aquí la versión en Inglés: (y por primera vez estoy trabajando primero en Inglés ^^ ^^) * **Amy's smile**  
Disfruten :D :D


End file.
